


Doo-Wop

by MagicalApostacy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, another mccree singing fic, silly and fun because the boys need a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9891089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalApostacy/pseuds/MagicalApostacy
Summary: Jesse McCree has the sweetest singing voice in the world, and everyone on the team agrees. Especially Hanzo.





	

The entire base was absolutely fawning over Lucio’s newest track.

Granted, the whole team was wildly supportive of all Lucio’s music, but this one in particular had them practically squealing with delight, smiling so brightly it threatened to split faces. Lena was so ecstatic as she listened that she covered her mouth with both hands, eyes crinkling at the corners. Hana begged Lucio for the sound file before being playfully shushed and swatted by Dr. Ziegler. Reinhardt seemed to know the song, humming along softly with the whimsical tune, while Mei was bouncing from foot to foot with the beat.

From Hanzo’s seat in the other room, he could only hear the base and the occasional high hat, but he had to admit that his curiosity was getting the better of him, hardly paying any attention to the coffee maker brewing. He peered on his toes to try and catch a glimpse of the screen, but it was only Lucio’s sound board, no video clues. Genji from beside him was swaying in place, a grin on his face too not far from Hanzo. He gently nudged him to go listen.

Hanzo abandoned his coffee and made his way to the group piled on the couch, leaning on the back next to Reinhardt and over the musicians shoulder. 

“Hanzo! You’ve got to hear this, love!” Lena gushed.

“Yeah man, Imma start the track over and you can see if you recognize it.”

The first few notes of the track were purposefully antique male vocalizations, as if it were recorded in the past century on an old microphone, although the beat behind it was modern and easy to listen to. The vocals were sweet, although he couldn’t make out any actual words, just playful syllables. Scat? No, it was doo-wop, he thought. As the beat picked up and a soft base came into play, the song seemed to bloom into more layers. It was cute, conjuring images of both whimsy and Americana. The whole song sounded like it was in black and white, and Hanzo found himself grinning too.

When the lyrics themselves started, Hanzo thought he recognized the song, and it was certainly an exceptionally creative track, though he didn’t understand the team’s gleeful admiration just yet. Reinhardt nudged him, his excited bouncing shaking the whole couch. Just as he pointed at the screen, the whole song started to get less muted, less fuzzy, the last centuries sound bleeding away to reveal the vocalists truer voice. It was only now that Hanzo actually understood the words of the song. Now accompanied by only finger snaps, the singer crooned sweetly and dreamily, and he swore he heard a smile on their face.

**Oh, life could be a dream  
If I could take you up in paradise up above  
If you would tell me I’m the only one that you love  
Life could be a dream, sweetheart**

Jesse goddamn McCree was the vocalist in the song

Hanzo jaw visibly dropped, and the others promptly clapped at his reaction, bouncing in their seats as the beat picked back up again. Of course it was McCree, he should have picked up on it right away. He had heard the other man hum and whistle nearly constantly, but he had no idea he sang, let alone well enough to be recorded. He had such a saccharine voice, smooth and with more of a range than one would imagine given the natural timber of his speaking. Now that he knew it was Jesse he was listening to, he was afraid he might blush. He was a bit too fond of the way he sang the word “sweetheart.”

“I heard him singing the other night, he was drunk as hell and trying to make pancakes at three in the morning, so I told him I would make him the pancakes if I could record him.” Lucio said. “Probably doesn’t remember it.”

“I never forget a man who makes me pancakes.”

Their heads whipped to the kitchen, where none other than McCree himself was leaning next to Genji, drinking the coffee that Hanzo had brewed for himself. Everyone jumped up at once, showering enough compliments to make a blush evident on the man’s tan face, even though he preened under the attention. While this was going on it seemed Lucio had rigged his soundboard to the speakers overhead, because when the song started over it was loud and proud for the whole base.

Without warning Hanzo was zeroed in on and plucked from the crowd by the resident gunslinger and vocalist himself, immediately spun in a little circle. Before he even realized he was being danced with, everyone else had paired up with the person closest to them, dancing merrily with lots of swings and twirls. Being tossed about rhythmically had it’s advantages, like McCree’s absolutely glowing smile and lingering blush, and his singing. He was singing now, acting as his own accompaniment, harmonizing with his own recording overhead. He lets McCree lead, and Hanzo is definitely blushing now, trying to hide it in the folds of his dance partner's shirt.

**Oh, life could be a dream  
If I could take you up in paradise up above  
If you would tell me I’m the only one that you love  
Life could be a dream, sweetheart**

**Author's Note:**

> the song is of course "life could be a dream" by the coasters <3


End file.
